Expectations
by SecretSnow
Summary: Several Harry Potter drabbles featuring different prompts.Next Prompt: Bubbly "To think that it was all a coincidence right down to the bubbly green slime"
1. Expectations

Expectaitions

Rating: K+

He wonders what life might have been like if their expectaitions had been different.

* * *

It was the end of everything for Harry Potter.

For over seventeen years now he had eluded Voldemort in his quest to kill him. He had battled evil wizards. He had discovered family he didn't know he had and lost them all over again. He had gone through triumphs and failure. He had found and destroyed nearly every horocaux that there was.

And now only two remained. The Snake.

And himself.

The entire wizarding world is expecting so much of him. They are expecting him to defeat the greatest dark wizard of the time when he never even got a chance to finish his schooling. They are expecting him to do whatever it takes to save them all, just as he had done unknowingly so many years ago.

They were expecting him to be the hero.

And now Harry Potter had no choice but to expect it from himself as well.

And as Harry Potter lifted the first snitch he had ever caught to his lips and whispered those words that sealed his fate, he mused to himself what life might have been like if everyone had expected him to be a normal wizarding boy who just wanted to live a little while longer.


	2. Overseas

Overseas

K

Flying. Overseas. In a muggle air craft. Oh joy.

* * *

When his wife first suggested that they take a family vacation too America Harry Potter was thrilled by the idea

When his wife first suggested that they take a family vacation too America Harry Potter was thrilled by the idea.

That was, of course, before they were flying there on a muggle air craft overseas.

He was the greatest wizard alive. He had taken out Voldemort. He was the greatest seeker Hogwarts had seen in over a century. He even was able to eat Hagrid's cooking without breaking his teeth.

However...

"Harry James Potter! Don't tell me you're afraid to fly in a muggle aircraft!?

It was than that Harry Potter began to loath Mr. Weasley's love of muggle crafts.


	3. Drip

Drip

Drabble

Rating: T+

'The noise haunted him. Disturbed him. And eventualy drove him insane.

_

* * *

_

DripDripDripDrip

_DripDripDripDrip_

_DripDripDripDrip_

It was driving him mad.

_DripDripDripDrip_

_DripDripDripDrip_

_DripDripDripDrip_

It was a never ending constant that he could hear but never see. It always seemed to come from all directions so he never pinpointed its exact location. He hated it.

_DripDripDrip_

_DripDripDrip_

_DripDripDrip_

He swore that when he was free he would find out where that horrible dripping sound was coming from. The noise that seemed to get louder with each passing –

_DripDrip_

He eventually resorted to talking to himself, anything to drown out the horrible, horrible noise. But it never worked. How long has he been here now? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? He didn't know anymore. With no windows in the room he could never tell when night or day passed any more. With all the physical torture the Death Eaters were putting him through everything seemed to go by so much slower.

But all the Crucacious curses combined held nothing against that noise.

That horrible, constant noise.

_DripDrip_

_DripDrip_

_DripDrip_

He wanted to die.

_Drip _

_Drip_

_Drip_

But he wanted to know. He NEEDED to know what that sound was that constantly tortured him was.

_Drip_

But when he found out, he wished he never discovered what it was.

_Drip_

Blood.

_Drip_

"Who's blood is this?"

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

"Oh my GOD!"

_Drip_

……_.._

_Drip_

……_.._

_Drip_

……_._

"It's-"

_DRIP_


	4. Itch

Itch

Drabble

Rating: K

"Fred and George always enjoyed competeing with eachother. Too bad they always tied."

* * *

It had become a contest without their noticing.

It started off as a simple struggle of wills but now had evolved into something more.

A staring contest. One of the world's oldest and noblest of contest.

Fred and George continued to stare, their eyes beginning to water. And at the same time, the same moment, the same _breath_, something horrible happened.

Their noses began to itch. The pressure began to build until an unstoppable force made them both blink at the same time.

A sneeze.

And everyone knows it's impossible to not blink while sneezing, even for wizards.


	5. Understatement

Understaement

Rating K

The first kiss is simply wow.

* * *

"I hate you James!" Yelled Lilly as she stormed across the grounds with James potter following her.

It was a call that was frequently heard across the grounds Of Hogwarts. It happened at least three times a week. Always between the hours of 3 and 5 PM. Those listening just rolled their eyes and continued their way.

Eventually James caught up to Lilly and grasped her hand. He spun her around and planted his lips firmly against her soft ones.

"That was…Wow."

"That would be an understatement my dear."

In the background the howling laughter of Sirius Black is heard.


	6. Reflection:looking back

Reflection-looking back

Rating: k+

When he looked in the mirror he no longer saw himself but his self of the past. He would see this self, but in the end there was nothing he could do anymore.

* * *

He stared at the mirror intensely. To any outsider it would appear as if he were admiring himself. But in actuality he was remembering himself.

He stared at his own reflection but he did not just see himself there. He saw all of his friends, most of which were dead. He saw his past selves fighting in all sorts of battles. He watched his life go by in that mirror.

He saw himself being a stupid stubborn teenager laughing with his friends and he saw the same teenager age a hundred years after a single night of battle and killing.

He stared at himself for hours, not seeing himself but reflecting upon himself.

Reflecting upon himself and knowing things would never be the same again.


	7. Destruction

Destruction

Rating T

"No one could see, or maybe they didn't want to see. Either way it was destroying him and no one was saying anything."

* * *

They acted like they never saw the scars. They acted as if the wrappings around his arms weren't there. They acted as if the pain in his eyes was nonexistent. They were good actors. But he could see right thru them. He knew they knew. Surely he mattered enough to someone for them to notice.

But no one noticed and if they did they pretended they didn't.

If only someone would ask him why, he just wanted someone to ask. He already knew what to say.

"Because I destroy everything that's important to me."

And then he would smile.


	8. Approval

Approval

K+

"No matter how hard he tried, he knew he would never earn his father's approval on anything."

* * *

For a long time he had been searching for something. He had never told any one though. It was embarrassing in his mind. What he wanted, what he needed more than anything.

There was something that he had envisioned once. Two smiling parents, a loving gaze, a home that no one would ever want to leave. He wanted this more than he would ever admit. But what he had wanted most was the approval of his father.

But he was too old for silly childish dreams, for wishes upon a shooting star.

Draco Malfoy was too old for fairy tales.


	9. Bubbly

Bubbly

K+

"To think that everything was a coincidence, right up to the bubbly green slime."

* * *

It was a matter of coincidence, really, that they even met. She was walking down the corridors with her nose in a book and he was setting up his latest prank right next to his brother.

So when she told them that adding Newt Eyes would cause the bubbly green slime to stink worse than food at a death-day party, she had no idea what she was getting into. She was just a logical Ravenclaw who enjoyed a good laugh. Not that she regretted anything, of course.

Especially when years later, Fred Weasly kneeled on one knee before her with a ring in his hand.

* * *

Personaly this has been my favorite one up to now. My favorite after this is Itch. I'm curious though, from those of you who read these drabbles, wich is your favorite? I'll even post results in the next drabble.


End file.
